Cherish
by kaminari chou
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. 'I will always cherish your company,' was it a lie? Unable to discern reality from her own mind, a mixture of love and confusion.


Standing in on a deserted cobblestone street, the rain fell in an ominous monotony. It made puddles around her feet, and she was faced away. Breaking the bleak grey, the puddles around her feet were stained crimson, and a trail of scarlet she left behind. But still, the rain did not stop. The girl smiled sadly, her golden eyes gleaming with tears. The blood splatter on her face turned the tears a fitting red as they rolled down her cheek, then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Holding her ears. The silence was suffocating. She was bowed over, like someone had struck her in the gut.

'_The sky is gray, it looks like it's about to rain.' _Golden eyes turning to the sky, she looked at the overcast bleak gray. The clouds blotted out the sun, shading the Earth in a foreboding darkness.

'_It's as cloudy as my mind.' _Her thoughts were a turmoil of deep emotions. She loved him, she hated him. One drop of water fell to the ground. Idly, she wondered, _'was it from the sky or my eye?'_ then contradicted herself, _'it doesn't matter…'_ She leaned back against the chain link fence, tall buildings in the background nothing more than tall grey blocks to her, ignoring the architectural wonders imbedded in the stone. A light breeze blew by, gently swirling the grey clouds overhead and playfully batting her obsidian hair.

'_I don't wanna know…'_

Without an umbrella, she slowly turned away from the fence and had another thought. _'I'm standing here like a lonesome drowned rat….' _Looking up, her golden eyes shined with sadness. _'The sound of rain is ringing. I feel like it's killing my existence.'_ She stood alone, sadly looking ahead as the wind took hold of her hair and the rain soaked her clothes.

'_Stop it.. stop it, I hope the rain stops soon…_

_Or I'm gonna break down…'_

In a deserted alley way, she sat, looking down at her hands. Her eyes, crystal drops falling from them, widened as red covered her hands. Surely, she must be mistaken. Burying her head in her knees, she pleaded in her head. _'I cried, I cried. No more tears are left. Even so, I'm still all wet…'_ Looking up, her eyes were red and dull.

'_I'm cold.'_

As she looked up, the grey sky turned back to a bright blue, and a bird flew over head. The familiar clean pastel room greeted her eyes, the sparsely decorated room was lit only by the soft sunlight coming through the window. Looking around, he turned to her, **"Good morning!"** Not knowing her feelings, he smiled warmly as usual. Walking over and showing her his newest piece of music composed on paper, her eyes were still slightly surprised as she looked up at him. Surely he would say this tomorrow, the day after that and the day after that. As he pointed out certain notes to her, a bright smile showed, and she couldn't help but to smile too. She raised a small hand hesitantly, but a sudden noise caused him to turn around with the same smile. The door opened, and other friends entered the room.

'_It's no more than a greeting…'_ She tried to convince herself as she watched him smiled that same smile. Inside, it hurt her badly, just as effectively as a lethal weapon. She lowered her hand, her smile had faded as she grasped the air where he had been a second ago. Thinking back on her previous thought of it being a lethal weapon, she added to it,

'…_You know that?'_

Walking by a sliding glass door, she turned on a whim and saw him talking to another girl. They both were smiling, and she felt a pain in her chest. He gazed at that girl, but not at her. Looking in from the shadows of the hallway into the bright room, her expression was hurt. _'I've always loved your smiles…'_ She thought, looking at his happy face, _'but I hate them now… why?'_ Holding a hand over her face, she walked away.

'_Insane... Insane, I've got a crazy mind.'_ She chided herself, _'I'm so crazy, I'm gonna vanish into thin air…'_ Lying on her white comforter on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling listlessly. Dull pain radiated in her golden eyes. _'It hurts, it hurts. My heart hurts. Isn't it stupid?' _She closed her eyes, and a single tear ran down her cheek as she said out loud, **"I love you…"** before adding in her mind, _'…fatally.'_

'_I'm scared of myself.'_

At some point, she fell asleep still fully clothed. When her eyes opened again, she was caught by surprise as she saw his familiar smile standing above her. He gave her his hand and led her over to the grand piano, where he pulled her onto the seat next to him. Her smile was genuine, and warmth blossomed in her soul.

But still…

The room was dark, the lights were out. She was sitting in her bed, in her nightgown, head bowed and hands gripping her comforter tightly. Her face contorted in a expression of pain and dismay. _'Let me go right away, I want to be relieved,' _she pleaded in her mind. Her eyes widened as a voice echoed in her mind.

"_**Well, why don't you finish it off?"**_

The events of today flashed through her mind, and she buried her head in her hands.

'_Impulse, impulse, I'm having a strong impulse. I can feel my heartbeat quicken, it's unbelievably noisy.'_

_THA-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-TH-TH-T-THUMP._

The door creaked open as her hand pressed against it. When had she gotten here? Her vision was tinted, with what color? Why was the floor so cold? That's right, she didn't have shoes on. Why did the air nip at her skin? Oh, she only had her nightgown on. There he was, facing his piano still in his dress shirt and pants. _'Stop it, stop it. Let it go immediately.' _She walked up behind him silently, her footsteps drowned out by the sweet music. It was her favorite piece, one he had written himself, _Cherish._ When she got behind him, she reached her hands out and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into a hug from behind. The warmth of his skin brushed against her chin. Her head down, buried in his shoulder and ebony locks hiding her face. His eyes grew wide, but she only had one thought. _'Let me go, finish me off with your hands right now… please.'_

But as he turned around to see her faint smile, she looked up a little. _'It.. it stopped. It stopped. The voice I heard is no more.'_ He looked at her, though, his ruby eyes reflecting her face. Her grip tightened unintentionally around his neck, _'the me in your eyes is scary.'_

Suddenly, she let go and her other hand came from behind her, a small pistol in it. It's cold metal point buried in his soft black hair, and his ruby eyes reflected her soft smile -

'_Why? What is this? What happened? It can't be… I see nothing but a bloody world, I must be insane…'_

His body on the floor next to the piano he loved, a scarlet pillow caressing his head, ruby gemstones newly embedded in the walls. Her virgin dress soiled with rose petals. Suddenly, she buried her head in her hands with a soft plea,

"**Help me…"**

Hands shaking, she bent down and put his head in her lap, then brought it close to her in a final embrace.

Standing in on a deserted cobblestone street, the rain fell in an ominous monotony. It made puddles around her feet, and she was faced away. Breaking the bleak grey, the puddles around her feet were stained crimson, and a trail of scarlet she left behind. But still, the rain did not stop. The girl smiled sadly, her golden eyes gleaming with tears. The blood splatter on her face turned the tears a fitting red as they rolled down her cheek, lifting her hand, the gentle cold metal caressing her black hair as she stared ahead. Then her eyes closed, and her smile gentle. The sun finally peeked out from behind the clouds, but there was no one on that sad cobblestone street left to see the golden shine it cast upon the Earth.

* * *

This time, the note is at the bottom because I didn't want to take away from the abrupt start of the story.

It's a little short, but hey. I felt like writing it. xD

It's meant to be slightly confusing and sad. I was feeling a little, oh, I don't know, sad, when I wrote this.

Based off of "Yanderenka" by Kagamine Len.

- Rai

* * *

**I do not own the song, "Yanderenka."**


End file.
